Weegee
Weegee is a creepy version of Luigi and a main character of YouTube Poops. He is best friends with MamaLuigi22, Freegee, and Suicide Mousegee. He wants to have everything under his control. He rules hundreds of places, but the ones he directly rules without puppet masters are the United 'Gees Universe and the United 'Gees Galaxy. He is a member of the E.S.D.W, and fights alongside Freegee. He is also very evil. His brother is Malleo, who assists him in his missions. He commands Weegee's Army. History: Weegee was born to Papa Weegee and Mashesh. Due to the family being poor, Weegee was put up for adoption. Weegee happened to get adopted by Fortran, the ruler of the United 'Gees Universe. He then grew up with his step-brother Malleo. Fortran resigned the throne, and Malleo was going to be crowned the ruler of the United 'Gees Universe. However, Malleo wasn't a very fit ruler, and Weegee ended up eventually taking over. He since has spread the Weegee virus, founded Weegee's Army and co-founded the Mahziis, and has tried to take over existence ever since. Meme History: Weegee first appeared in the educational game Mario is Missing. Years later, his sprites were used on End of the Internet by User MonkeyInCloset. He remade the sprites into artwork. These will later appear in 4Chan, deviantArt, Newgrounds, Facebook, and many more popular Internet websites. Weegee would be placed in photos to make it seem more awkward and post them. Later, on YouTube, videos became popular and a Weegee Virus would later outbreak. Powers: Since Weegee's powers are near infinite, only his most prominently used powers are listed: *'The Weegee Stare': The Weegee Stare is Weegee's most recognizable ability. This allows him to stare at someone for a certain amount of time. Eventually, the person he is staring at either dies/explodes or becomes a Weegee himself/herself. It is unknown what would happen if Weegee stared at himself in a mirror. *'The Weegee Virus': The Weegee Virus is the force that turns a person into a Weegee clone via the Weegee Stare. *'Immortality': Weegee cannot die of old age, so he will probably be ruler for a long time *'Control of his army: '''Weegee has complete control over his army, which consists of billions of Weegee clones and several Fakegees. *'Laser Vision: Weegee can blast deadly lasers from his eyes. *'X-Ray Vision: '''Weegee can see through anything if he wants, though he chooses not to stare through people's clothes. *'Teleportation: '''Technically, all Fakegees can do this, so this power isn't as special. Weaknesses: * '''Mirrors: When Weegee looks in a mirror, the Weegee stare will turn on him and he will die. The only exception was a weird magical mirror that created Guiyii. Personality: Note: This is copied and pasted directly from the King Harkinian wiki. However, it's ok, because MamaLuigi22 wrote it there, AND is bringing it here, so it's his work anyways Weegee is easily one of the most evil beings in existence. He is determined to spread the Weegee Virus and makes everyone and everything a member of the Weegee Army, he wants to conquer all of existence. He derives joy from the pain and suffering of others. He hardly shows any form of true attachment to anyone, except those closest to him. He is extremely intelligent, as he is only one year younger then The Big Bang itself, giving him lots of experience. He is a tactical mastermind, and an expert combatant. This has allowed him to survive for very long, outlasting almost any other being in existence before the end of time. He is so evil, even Satan himself bows down to his incomprehensible evil. Category:Characters Category:Weegees and Fakegees Category:Historical Characters Category:YouTube Poop Characters Category:Memes